Drabbles
by PattoG
Summary: Hiruma Yoichi es impredecible. Nunca podrías adivinar correctamente sus acciones, jamás podrías saber lo que pasa por su mente retorcida...
1. Impredecible

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Impredecible.<p>

Hiruma Yoichi es impredecible.

Nunca podrías adivinar correctamente sus acciones, jamás podrías saber lo que pasa por su mente retorcida. No lograrías descifrar los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza, los planes que le toma segundos completar, los cálculos casi perfectos que traza en un instante.

Su actitud de villano podría hacerte creer que es solo otro chico malo de los muchos que existen por ahí pero entonces, cuando creas que lo conoces, él ara algo que destrozara tus hipótesis.

Cuando estés convencido de que es el demonio. Que es la peor persona sobre el planeta entonces una pequeña acción, una palabra o un gesto te mostrara que no es tan malo como él quiere parecer.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no se cuantos Drabbles serán pero todos serán asi, muy cortos. Son fragmentos que rondaban mi cabeza y no hallaban su lugar en el mundo aun así decidí publicarlos.

.

.

.


	2. Inteligente

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Inteligente<p>

Anezaki Mamori es una chica inteligente.

Ella es la clase de chica que siempre hará lo correcto. Con un firme sentido de moral y un concepto claro de lo que es correcto. Ella no se deja influenciar por lo que las personas digan y toma sus propias decisiones.

Ella confía en las personas y piensa que siempre se puede encontrar algo bueno en el corazón de la gente. Ella logra trasmitir a los demás aliento y entusiasmo tan solo con su sonrisa amable y sus ojos azules llenos de ternura.

Incluso con el famoso Demonio de deimon ella logro ver al ser humano bajo toda la apariencia de villano. Ella vio al chico que respeta las reglas del juego y esta siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros aun cuando no lo demuestre abiertamente.

La gente suele creer que ella permanece a su lado porque él la retiene con amenazas pero la realidad es que ella está a su lado por su propia voluntad después de todo ella es una chica inteligente que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios?

.

.

.


	3. Sonrisa

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Sonrisa<p>

¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?

Tal vez lo estaba.

De alguna manera cuando lo vio sonreír le encanto… Oh pero no esa sonrisa afilada y diabólica que parece tatuada a su rostro. Esa que removió algo en su interior fue una pequeña sonrisa real. Una honesta sonrisa llena de alegría y satisfacción.

Una hermosa sonrisa.

Debía estar loca para pensar que ese demonio tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pero en ese momento mientras lo veía sostener el trofeo del Rice Bowl entre sus manos con esa sonrisa feliz y aun así picara en los labios no pudo evitarlo y su corazón latió desbocado.

Le gustaba esa sonrisa y sin dudar aria algo, lo que fuera para verla de nuevo.


	4. Ojos

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Ojos<p>

En algún lugar escucho o leyó que el color favorito del diablo era el azul, aun que no lograba recordar donde fue. Al principio pensó que no era cierto.

Prefería el rojo.

El color de la sangre.

Pero después vio sus ojos.

Esos ojos que lo miraban desafiantes y sin una pizca de temor. Esos ojos que se llenaban de genuina preocupación por él cuando se lastimaba en un partido. Esos ojos que se llenaban de angustia cuando se metía en problemas. Los ojos que parecían brillar según su estado de ánimo.

Esos ojos color azul que estaba acostumbrado a observar fijamente durante los partidos para aclarar su mente.

Los ojos azules de su maldita manager que lo miraba convencida de que ganaría, de que él conseguiría la victoria, los ojos que lo impulsaban a ganar a cualquier costo…

Tal vez si tenían razón… al demonio le gusta el azul.


	5. Menta

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Menta<p>

Siempre pensó que Hiruma olería a sudor y pólvora. La mayoría de las personas suponían lo mismo pero nadie lograba estar lo suficientemente cerca como para saberlo con certeza.

Ahora, tiempo después de que es la manager del club de Amefuto sabe que realmente huele a pólvora debido a su obsesión por las armas de fuego, pero también huele a menta.

A goma de mascar de menta para ser exacta.

A veces también tenía un ligero aroma a tabaco en su ropa pero el aroma que lo distinguía sin duda era la menta. Le gustaba esa mezcla de aromas simples más de que podría gustarle cualquier colonia masculina.

Le gustaba la sensación de vértigo y agradable adormecimiento que le provocaba cuando se acercaba y ese aroma llenaba sus pulmones. Le gustaba llegar a casa y que su ropa aun conservara ese sutil aroma picante y mentolado que le recordaba claramente que ella era la única que podía estar así de cerca de él.


	6. Dulce

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Dulce<p>

Nunca le habían gustado las cosas dulces, ni siquiera cuando era un niño pequeño. Los dulces y las cosas azucaradas le provocaban dolor de cabeza por lo que siempre prefirió los sabores fuertes.

Las cosas acidas o amargas, incluso las picantes.

Mientras menos azucarado mejor, solía pensar constantemente mientras bebía su café negro y sin azúcar observándola comer esos empalagosos panecillos rellenos de crema uno tras otro. Siempre pensó que estaba destinado a no comer nada dulce, pero se equivoco.

Había encontrado algo dulce que le gustaba. Ella era dulce, en ocasiones demasiado… pero en esos momentos mientras besabas sus labios no podría importarle menos tener algo de dolor de cabeza después…


	7. Enamorada

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Enamorada<p>

Le gustaba esa sensación en su estomago cuando la tocaba, le gustaba la manera en que sus piernas temblaban cuando él la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Le gustaba el sonido de su voz murmurando en su oído, le gustaba sentir sus manos recorriendo su piel lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Le gustaban sus besos lentos pero apasionados cuando estaban solos y también la manera en que la miraba haciéndola sonrojar.

Jamás había sentido algo así por otro chico en el pasado y estaba segura de que nunca sentiría algo semejante por nadie más en el futuro.

Cada emoción y cada sensación en su cuerpo que él le provocaba eran intensas, maravillosas y reales… por que cuando estaba con el todo era completamente claro estaba enamorada.


	8. Celos

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Drabbles -<p>

-Eye Shield 21-

-Hiruma/Mamori-

* * *

><p>Celos<p>

Odiaba ver esa sonrisa amable en sus labios todo el tiempo. Le molestaba ver como esa estúpida mujer se dedicaba a cuidar a los jodidos enanos cuando se lastimaban. Era como una jodida mamá gallina cuidando a sus malditos polluelos.

Era frustrante verla defender al jodido camarón de mi… carajo como si yo fuera tan idiota como para matarlo, después de todo ese jodido enano es la clave para muchas de sus jugadas, si no fuera tan útil no sería tan blando con él.

Si ella no fuera tan bondadosa y amable con otros chicos él no tendría que sentirse frustrado, enojado y colérico todo el tiempo. Pero ella es así… ¡Joder que si no lo fuera no sería su maldita novia para empezar!

Se trago la ira y la frustración al verla curar una herida en el brazo al estúpido mono y comenzó a disparar al aire su rifle intentando así distraerse y olvidar los jodidos celos… después de todo necesitaba a esos enanos _vivos_ si quería ganar el Christmas Bowl…

.

.


End file.
